HYDRA of Remnant
by scouttroop
Summary: Ruby Rose finds herself on the run after she read a book that's belonged to HYDRA that had an hidden speaker on it which was unknown to her. Meanwhile HYDRA now starts their Campaign to create their new world order. Will Ruby try convince her innocence or just go and side with HYDRA.
1. Learning HYDRA

**Learning** **HYDRA**

 **Another RWBY Fanfic crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe which is my Version of HYDRA.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing, the ones who made it are the real owners.**

Beacon Academy Library

"Ruby will be waiting for at our dorm once your finished", Yang said to Ruby who was looking at the library.

"Okay Yang", Ruby wave at Yang, Weiss and Blake who left the library for their dorm while she stays behind.

XXX

Ruby looks for interesting books until she finds 1 red book that look like it was going to fall off the shelves. Ruby quickly grabs the book then she glances at the red book, the title of the book is _**HYDRA**_ with a symbol of skull with tentacles.

"HYDRA what is this", Ruby takes it to a table to read it, first she opens it and started to read the pages but unknown to Ruby is the book has some kind hidden speaker which means every kingdom in the world of Remnant will be hearing this.

XXX

Ruby Rose reading the page

 _"HYDRA was founded under the belief that Humanity and Faunus cannot be trusted with it's freedom. What we failed to realize is if you try to take that freedom they resist, wars fought in Remnant thought us much, Humanity and Faunus needs to surrender it's freedom willingly. After the wars HYDRA went into hiding, for 70 years HYDRA have been secretly feeding crisis, weeping war and if history did not cooperate, history was changed. Exodus will happened, HYDRA created a world so chaotic that Humanity and Faunus are ready to sacrifice it's freedom to gain it's security, once security is complete HYDRA's new world order will emerged we won people of Remnant a victory is the same as your lives, a zero Hunter and Huntress."_

Ruby than shuts the book after reading a full page and breathing heavily in fear, that's because if what she read was true means HYDRA is real not fictions. Well HYDRA is still out there somewhere waiting to strike on every kingdom in the world of Remnant.

XXX

All over Remnant, humans and faunus alike are trembling in fear after hearing what Ruby was reading but it's not like they all know it was her. Even the enemies of Remnant like the White Fang heard it and guess what HYDRA too heard it.

"Ruby what have you done!" Taiyang Xiao Long the father of Ruby and Yang said thinking his own young daughter is broadcasting a message to the world of Remnant.

The last thing that appears on every TV, Pads and large screens is the HYDRA symbol and a word that says _**HAIL HYDRA!**_ Pretty much those who knew Ruby Rose might think she is betraying her friends, family and allies in favor of serving HYDRA but she didn't know about the hidden speaker on the HYDRA book.

XXX

HYDRA HQ Unknown Location

"Good luck on trying to prove that your innocent and you didn't about the hidden speaker on our book", Johann Schmidt/Red Skull said while monitoring Ruby.

"Because like HYDRA, you can have 2 more heads that shall grow in your place", Schmidt ordered his female Winter Soldier to head for Beacon Academy with a Team of HYDRA Troopers to retrieve Ruby before she is capture by the authorities in Vale and Ironwood's forces.

 **End**

 **I will still need the arsenals of HYDRA, since the HYDRA is my version and all base on the Marvel Cinematic Universe the Terror Carrier that's not from there is in this Fanfic. The female Winter Soldier will be someone that Ruby will know all too well.**


	2. Escape and Winter Soldier

**Escape and Winter Soldier**

 **Ruby Rose has to escape than runs into the Female Winter Soldier who came to retrieve her and she turns out to be someone she knows all too well.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Back where we left off

"Ruby Rose just come with us quietly", Ironwoods said with Atlesian Troopers aiming their rifles at Ruby.

"Please sis don't make this hard", Yang said to Ruby and it seems Weiss and Blake also wants her to surrender.

Ruby then looks at the HYDRA book again and found the hidden speaker behind the last page. Unfortunately she believes there is no convincing them that she is innocent, so what she does is grabs the book and makes a run for it and smashes through the window then flies using her scythe and land safely on the streets of Vale.

XXX

"Everybody thinks I'm agent HYDRA all because I read the book not knowing about the hidden speaker", Ruby said after noticing all the people just running away from her or just getting in doors and locking it.

More Atlesian Troopers arrived on the scene and surrounded Ruby but before they can demand her to surrender they were suddenly gunned down by the Winter Soldier armed with an XM8. The HYDRA Quinjet shoots down the Atlesian Dropship causing it to crash on a building. Despite being saved by the HYDRA forces Ruby attacks the Winter Soldier because she doesn't want to side with them.

XXX

Ironwood's Airship

"Sir HYDRA forces are at Ruby Rose's location and they wiped out our forces who came to retrieve her but she is still fighting them.

"Let's get there quickly before HYDRA takes her", Ironwoods told his crew to speed their Airship up before HYDRA takes Ruby before they do, oh Weiss, Blake and Yang including Qrow are on board as well.

XXX

Streets of Vale

Winter Soldier is holding Ruby's scythe, well Ruby threw it at the Winter Soldier but she manage to catch it and now she is shooting Ruby with it. Ruby becomes suspicions about how the Winter Soldier is using her scythe because how she is using it is exactly identical like hers. Ruby uses all of her speed to kick the Winter Soldier right in the face plus knocking the mask off her face. Ruby's eyes became wide open after recognizing the face of the Winter Soldier.

"Mom", was Ruby's response on seeing her face but the Winter Soldier who turns out to be Summer Rose's response is this.

"Why are you calling me that Ruby Rose?" Winter Soldier/Summer asked causing Ruby to believe her mother's memory has been erased.

"Summer your alive!" Qrow said much to everybody who knew her apparent shock.

Ruby had nowhere to go so she hands Winter Soldier/Summer her scythe and boards the Quinjet with her. Well everybody thinks she's an agent of HYDRA plus she wants to try and get her mother's memories back.

"Ruby why?" Yang asked crying with Weiss and Blake comforting her as the HYDRA Quinjet flies away with Ruby.

"I don't have the slightest idea where the HYDRA HQ is Yang Xiao Long but will find your sister and try to her to explain herself", Ironwood assure Yang they will find Ruby and the HYDRA HQ.

"More importantly how is Summer alive and why is she sided with HYDRA?" Qrow asked but that will be a mystery that needs to be solved.

 **End**


	3. HYDRA HQ

**HYDRA HQ**

 **Ruby is taken at the HYDRA's secret HQ in the mountains and meets the head of HYDRA. Next HYDRA's Military conquest begins.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

HYDRA HQ Unknown Location

Ruby is sleeping on her amnesia mother Summer Rose who turn out to be the Winter Soldier even she already knows that she has no memory of it. Well they already reach HYDRA HQ which turns out to be located in the mountains _**(Same mountains like in Captain America the first Avenger)**_ as the Quinjet lands. Summer/Winter Soldier wakes Ruby up than she and HYDRA Troopers escort her out of the Quinjet.

"We are going to meet with the Head of HYDRA", Summer/Winter Soldier told Ruby where they are heading.

XXX

Johann Schmidt/Red Skull Office

"Welcome Ruby Rose do you know who I am?"

"Johann Schmidt the Red Skull and the head of HYDRA", Ruby answer but she only knew that thanks to the HYDRA book.

"Impressive Ruby and you do know the Doctor next to me is Armin Zola", Ruby nodded her head and she already has enough knowledge about HYDRA.

"I only came because of my mother even she doesn't remember me I still want to get her to remember, plus everybody in Remnant thinks I'm a HYDRA agent all because I read the book not knowing about the hidden speaker on it", Ruby confirm her reason for being here.

"Well now that you are here it's time that HYDRA starts it's campaign in Remnant", the Red Skull said to Ruby that the campaign is going to start right now.

"It's about getting humanity and faunus to surrender it's freedom", Ruby said to him while glaring.

"They will fight on until they are ready to surrender their freedom Ruby and thus giving HYDRA's new world order", he said to her before leaving the office to tell his forces that their campaign in Remnant is about to begin.

XXX

An Hour Later

Ruby spent her whole time with her mother and she read the HYDRA book more to check their vehicles and weapons. Ruby did meet the rest of HYDRA members, scientist and other leaders who take over if Schmidt is away. Right now what is Ruby overseeing is Schmidt making a speech to his Troops for their military campaign.

"Today we get started on our conquest on the world of Remnant, our enemies weapons will be helpless against our own. If they shoot one plane down or even a single Terror Carrier hundreds more shall rain down on them, we will fight on until our enemies give up their freedom. If they cut off 1 head, 2 more shall take it's place, hail HYDRA."

"HAIL HYDRA! HAIL HYDRA!" The 4 HYDRA Troopers standing behind the Valkyrie shouted.

"HAIL HYDRA! HAIL HYDRA!" Schmidt turned to the rest of crowd of HYDRA Troopers and said the same thing.

"Let the destruction begin!" Ruby said to herself but it's unknown why she is saying that anyway.

 **End**

 **Sorry if this is short, it's just that there is not much for me to put in.**


	4. HYDRA Arsenals

**HYDRA Arsenals**

 **This is just what my version of HYDRA on what they are using but largely base on the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

 **Military Vehicles**

 **Land**

HYDRA Mini-Tank, HYDRA APC, HYDRA Truck, Uber Tank, HYDRA Tank, Hummer, Land Rover Wolf, Lenco Bearlut APC, Chevrolet Suburban

 **Air**

Valkyrie, Quadcopter, Quinjet, C-17 Globemaster III, AH-1Z Viper

 **Airship**

Terror Carrier

 **Infantry**

Troopers _**(Age of Ultron but they all wear helmets and their faces is covered by balaclava masks and goggles)**_

 **Weapons**

 **Assault Rifles**

XM8, M4, FN F2000, Galil MAR, HK416, G36, FN SCAR

 **Pistols**

Glock 17, FN Five-Seven, Desert Eagle

 **Submachine Guns**

FN P90, Stery SPP, MP5, Skorpion

 **Machine Guns**

M134, PKP 6P41 Pecheneg

 **Rocket Launchers**

AT4

 **Grenade Launchers**

FN MK 13, MGL

 **Sniper Rifles**

M82

 **Shotguns**

SPAS-12

 **EXTRA For Future Chapters**

Vale Market Place

Yang is in pursuit of Brock Rumlow/Crossbones when suddenly she was ambush from behind and he use is strength enhancing gauntlets to land a punch on her back and causing her to fly.

"There you are you yellow b#tch, I've been waiting for this!" Crossbones lands another punch on Yang and she manage to get up and avoid being stomped, Yang dodges each punch that Crossbones throws at her repeatedly than she manage to land 1 hit on him.

"Come on!" Crossbones shouted wanting some more and he upper punches Yang slamming her into a wall.

"This is for dropping a building on my face!" Brock/Crossbones mentions his last battle with Yang which caused his face to be scarred.

He then pulls out a blade from the right gauntlet to stab Yang but miss then she breaks it. He then tries the left gauntlet with another blade but miss again and Yang easily overpowers him then tosses him. Yang approaches him as he removes his mask/helmet revealing his scarred face.

"Where is Ruby?! Yang asked him violently.

"You should already know that by now Yang, she's with her amnesia mother Summer Rose who was our Winter Soldier", Brock/Crossbones said to Yang and he is smirking at the same time.

Yang was going to punch him again but was interrupted by a HYDRA Quadcopter that shot at her but she manage to pull away. After retrieving Brock/Crossbones the Quadcopter departs from Vale while Yang watches from a distance.

"This isn't over Rumlow!" Yang said knowing their battle is far from being over.

 **End**


	5. Fall of Atlas

**Fall of Atlas**

 **HYDRA with Ruby destroys their first target, Atlas and gets their hands on the relic.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Schnee Household Atlas

The butler Klein Sieben is running toward the Schnee Household where Jacques is waiting for him, he gets inside and locks the door. The reason why he was running because HYDRA invaders coming for the relic that's in the Schnee household.

"They are coming for it Jacques!" Sieben said panicking.

"Don't worry Klein they'll never find it anyways", Jacques said thinking that they'll never find the relic.

Suddenly a Uber Tank smashes through the wall and debris fell on top of Klein killing him or knocking him unconscious. Next the Uber Tank pulls back so HYDRA Troopers armed with XM8 Assault Rifles and M249 LMGs can get inside and find the relic they are looking for.

XXX

"Open it!" HYDRA Trooper Officer said as HYDRA Troopers are pushing to open a coffin size trunk that contains the relic.

Outside a black car arrives and came their leader Johann Schmidt AKA the Red Skull arrives but he's only wearing a face mask of his former self. He steps out of his car hands his military hat to his subordinates and steps inside, Oh Ruby Rose is there with him but only a part of her mouth is covered by a mask _ **(Same one worn by the Winter Soldier)**_.

"It took me a long time to find this place, you should be recommended, help him up", Schmidt orders and the 2 HYDRA Troopers helps Jacques on his feet.

"You do know what I seek Jacques Schnee."

"What you seek is only a legend", Jacques said trying to lie to Schmidt.

"Then why so desperate to conceal it?" Schmidt said not falling for it, he then pushes the cover of the coffin size trunk with his bear hands then picks the cube like relic. _**(This relic looks the Tesseract from Captain America: The First Avenger)**_

"The relic like this is not something that can be wielded by an ordinary human or faunus", Schmidt commented before dropping it revealing it's a fake after it shatters to pieces on the floor.

"I cannot help you Schmidt", Jacques said trying to lie again.

"Maybe, but you probably can help your people here in Atlas, your 2 daughters are away at Beacon and with General Ironwoods but your cruel son Whitley is here, I have no need for them to die", Schmidt gave Jacques a warning of what he will do if he doesn't help him so Jacques look at the large painting of the entire Schnee family.

Ruby knows that Schmidt will kill people if someone refuse to give in to his demands but he will probably kill them anyway after he gets what he wants. Since Schmidt is never a man of his words and never spares anyone even if he felt like it.

"Well the portrait of the Schnee family", Schmidt step forward toward the painting on press a button on the lower part of it revealing the real relic inside a small case.

"You never seen something like this have you?" Schmidt ask taking a quick look at the glowing cube.

"It's not seen in the eyes of a ordinary human or faunus", Jacques answer him.

"Exactly, give the word to open fire", looks like Schmidt never intended on sparing anyone in Atlas after he got what he wanted.

"Fool you cannot control the power of the relic! You'll burn!" Jacques said but it's not a warning it's a promise.

"I already have", Schmidt counters and shoots Jacques right in the heart killing him with his Luger P08 Pistol.

"No objections Ruby Rose?" Schmidt ask Ruby who had both her hands on her mouth for what she just witness, she shook her head as a no.

"Very good, you hang on to this", Schmidt hands the relic to Ruby as he gets back on his car with Ruby.

The Uber Tank open fires at the city destroying houses even companies and Atlesian military factories, HYDRA Troopers kill the civilians with their guns even Whitley and lastly the HYDRA Terror Carrier Airship destroy the Schnee household with a single shot of it's cannon. Soon after all HYDRA Forces pull out from Atlas the HYDRA Terror Carrier destroys the rest of the Kingdom of Atlas with a missile that is powerful as a nuclear missile leaving nothing but a crater and no survivors. Ruby could only watch in terror as the Atlas is no more and HYDRA will move on their next target when the time comes.

XXX

Vale

 _"The latest news is the Kingdom of Atlas has been destroyed by HYDRA forces, no survivors, Jacques Schnee and his son Whitley was also killed in the attack by HYDRA and the rest household destroyed"_ , Lisa Lavender announce on the news but it's horrifying.

"What no!" Weiss fell to her knees crying after hearing that her father and brother perished in the attacked and her house destroyed, Blake and Yang gave her some comfort.

"HYDRA bastards!" Ironwoods said and slamming his fist on the wall.

"James the Atlesian military factories are the only thing delivering supplies to your troops station here in Vale", Ozpin said to him and his correct.

"Yes Ozpin because we won't stand a chance if HYDRA targets Vale next", James said what will happen if HYDRA targets Vale next.

"It's also likely Ruby might take part on the attack", Ozpin announces making Yang want to say this.

"Do you believe Ruby can come back to us?"

"Assuming she doesn't have anything on her that keeps her on HYDRA's leash probably, because if she has she has to remain sided with them and stay as our enemy", Ozpin said answered Yang's question.

 **End**


	6. Before the Surprise

**Before the Surprise**

 **Yang, Blake and Weiss have sometime to themselves before HYDRA make their surprise attack.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Terror Carrier Distance Away

"You must really love and hold your mother so dearly do you Ruby", Winter Soldier/Summer Rose commented while Ruby peacefully sleeps on her lap.

"Well children love their parents so dearly", Dr. List said passing by with Wolfgang/Baron Von Strucker with 2 HYDRA Troopers as escort.

"I already know that List, so would you and Strucker please move along and let me have some time with my daughter!" She told them in a threatening way forcing List and Strucker to go away.

"Still Ruby you have no idea where I disappeared to", Ruby knows that her mother went on a mission but never returned, so she was believed to be dead but it turn out to be wrong when she came back as the Winter Soldier.

 _"All hands listen up! Get your weapons ready for battle will be arriving soon! All Troopers prepare board Quinjets and Quadcopters!"_

XXX

Vale Town

"Yang why are we back here where we first met Sun and Penny?" Weiss questions Yang why are they in the same street of town where they first met Sun and Penny.

"Because I want to see old memories", Yang answered and imagines the first meeting of Sun running past them and blinking at Blake.

"This is the spot where Weiss bump into Penny", Blake said then imagining the first meeting Penny.

Next they move to the spot where Penny is asking Ruby if she's really her friend which at first Yang, Weiss and Blake are saying no to but Ruby says yes they are friends causing them to fall on the floor.

"Let's go to the docks now", Blake said where they should go next.

XXX

Vale Docks

What to remember here in the docks is Team RWBY along with Penny and Sun battle Roman Torchwick and a group of White Fang members that's on his side or doing business with him. They may have failed to upper hand him but they where still able to foil his plans thanks to Penny's help.

"You know I was able to make up with you Blake."

"Right after the battle ended then Ruby was happy to hear that the team is back together", Blake said because when she and Weiss are arguing about the White Fang and Faunus it eventually caused the team broke apart a second time.

"The first time the team broke apart is when I had big problem with Ruby being the team leader but I change my mind about it thanks to Professor Peter Port who gave me quite a convincing to accept Ruby as team leader."

"I think we are done here, we've seen enough here so let's head back to town", Yang said and everyone agreed to head back to town.

As Yang, Weiss and Blake leaves the docks unmarked Cargo Ships enters the docks without responding to any hails making the Vale Police and the Atlesian military notice something can't be right at all. Cargo Ships entering the docks without responding to any hails could spell trouble for Vale and everyone who lives there.

XXX

Vale Town

"Here's something else when me, Ruby and Yang are looking for you I suggested that we ask the police for help."

"Except that me and Ruby did not agree with you Weiss."

"Then we ran into Penny again who said that you were a faunus Blake", Weiss said and Blake removes her black bow revealing her cat ears again.

"I am a faunus and was a member of the White Fang when they where just protesting before they turn to violence when the original leader step down and a new leader took his place", the only White Fang that Blake supported is the old White Fang.

"You said a lot of stuff to Sun when he was here", Weiss mentions her first talk with Sun Wakong.

"Sun said that the White Fang was a bunch of scum since he wasn't member and he hates all the violence done by them", Blake said but that means not all faunus where part of the White Fang because some wanted a normal life.

"Guys take a look on what's on the news", Yang said so Blake and Weiss have look at the news.

 _"Vale Police are at the scene where unmarked Cargo Ships are docked since they haven't been responding to any hails"_ , Lisa Lavender reported as the news airship hovers above the docks.

XXX

Back at the Docks

"Okay we are the scene and will be trying to make contact with the unmarked Cargo Ships that are still refusing to respond to any of hails including the Atlesian military", this was cut short when a HYDRA Quinjet lifts off from the deck of Cargo Ship and open fires at the police car who backs up and drives away.

"They have Quinjets! Where under attack! Vale is under attack by HYDRA!" The Vale officer announce on the radio as he continues evade the Quinjet.

The news airship has the camera on dozens of HYDRA Mini Tanks, APCs, Trucks, Uber Tanks, HYDRA Chitauri Tanks, Hummers, Land Rover Wolf, Lenco BearCat APCs and Chevrolet Surburban along side HYDRA Troopers exiting the Cargo Ships. More Quinjets, Quadcopters and AH-1F Vipers lifts off from Cargo Ships and attack from the air.

XXX

Cargo Ship

"Okay our troops are on shore, now let's take that news airship out of the sky", Daniel Whitehall/Werner Rienhardt said as a Hummer armed with a M134 Minigun on the top shoots down the news airship.

XXX

Town

"HYDRA is attack Vale!"

"Then let's go and defend Vale from them!" Yang said and they draw their weapons for the defense of Vale.

XXX

Ozpin's Office

"James if you have troops available now is the time", Ozpin said to James after watching HYDRA's invasion of Vale as started.

"I will alert my troops to defend Vale no matter the cost", James said signalling all of his available Atlesian troops to defend Vale from HYDRA invaders.

 **End**


End file.
